Después de un baile de tap
by Amai do
Summary: Te amo. Son palabras importantes, sobre todo la primera vez que se dicen, pero a veces no se confiesan en el momento adecuado, trayendo como resultado una pequeña discusión en el primer día de San Valentín que ellos pasaban. Sorato. Mini one-shot


**Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así, dejaría clarísimo el sorato.**

Para tener en claro este mini fic, al menos debes conocer el CD-drama de **Michi e no Armor Shinka**, pues este fic es una especie de continuación.

Desde el año pasado quería publicar exactamente la versión del fic completo, pero hace algunos meses había terminado esta historia, que constaba de varios capítulos, así que hoy en la mañana estaba decidida a publicarla, cuando caí en cuenta que me habían robado mi usb donde venía esa y más historias, lástima que me di cuenta tan tarde, y durante el día me fue imposible reescribirlo, así que para hacer una pequeña aportación soratista durante el día del amor y la amistad.

Si no sabes del CD drama, pues lo básicamente sorato, es que Yama le dice a Sora que la ama.

En fin, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña lectura improvisada durante el día de San Valentín.

.

**Después de un baile de Tap**

.

Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el gran borlote causado por Pukumon, y las cosas no andaban muy bien, no al menos con los digielegidos del amor y la amistad.

Después de arreglar las cosas y asegurarse por medio de Koushiro que las digievoluciones no causaron ningún daño físico a los digimons, cada quien partió a sus casa, pues en una fecha especial, era para pasarlo con familia, amigos, y claro está, que con aquella persona especial.

Y hablando de personas especiales, de los últimos en irse fueron exactamente los protagonistas de ese día: amor y amistad.

-Vaya tarde más loca. No sabía que los emblemas podían intercambiarse y así conseguir diferentes digievoluciones, eso es nuevo. –comentó Yamato tratando de sacar algo de platica de su acompañante.

-Sí. –dijo como un monosílabo al igual que cada palabra que había dicho durante todo el trayecto a un pequeño parque.

Ishida, con el genio que cargaba en su interior desde hace una buena temporada, paró en seco. Enfrió su mirada, y pese a los gritos que le daba su corazón estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa? –le cuestionó de mala manera. –Desde que salimos de lo de hoy has estado evitando todas y cada una de las cosas que te digo. Ya ni porque eres una chica y querías festejar esto del famoso día del amor y la amistad. Si no quieres estar conmigo, sólo dilo, y yo lo entenderé. –diciendo tristemente las últimas palabras.

Sora estaba incrédula, él ya no hablaba tan cruelmente, al menos no con ella.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención ser tan cortante. –respondió asustada.

El rubio se tranquilizó cuando ella dijo eso. -¿Entonces?

-Es que… -respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para después pararse frente a Yamato y mirarle a los ojos algo ruborizada. –Es que hoy es nuestro día, el primero que pasamos. Quería que fuera especial. No siendo secuestrada por un digimon, tú tratando de rescatarme, nuestros digimons digievolucionando a lo loco, y nosotros… esperando a que todo pasase para poder abrazarnos, sin mencionar lo peor que… -paró en su hablar para no continuar con lo que verdaderamente le lastimó ese día.

-¿Qué? –sin creerse demasiado sus palabras.

-Nada, todo está bien.

Esa actitud de siempre, lo lastimaba más y más cada vez que ella tomaba la mala costumbre de evadir sus preguntas con los típicos "no te preocupes", "recordé algo sin importancia", o como está ocasión "nada, todo está bien".

-Sora… ¿confías en mí? –preguntó sin tartamudear, y es que con un mes y medio de relación, ellos seguían poniéndose rojos con ssólo verse, pero ahora no fue el caso. Matt se estaba cansando de esta situación.

-¿porqué preguntas eso?

-Porque tu eres siempre la que dice que hay que ser sinceros, que debemos de pensar en los dos, que las cosas que sintamos debemos decirlas cómo y cuándo las sintamos. No quiero una relación en la que tenga que estar adivinando qué es lo que te pasa. Sé que no soy la persona más abierta en el mundo, pero cuando doy a conocer lo que siento, espero que sea de la mejor manera posible, y sobre todo que también me digan lo que sienten… aunque no sea lo mismo. –confesó determinantemente.

-Yamato… lo siento, en serio… yo no, no sabía que te sintieras así es sólo que… nada resultó como esperé el día de hoy. –aclaró mientras tomaba asiento en una banca, la única desocupada del parque.

-¿Y por eso te desquitas conmigo?, porque durante estos casi dos mese que llevamos juntos, pues… para mí han sido lo mejor que he vivido. Sabes bien que yo nunca he sido bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, y sinceramente pienso que en este tiempo, he mejorado y he hecho todo lo posible para agradarte un poco más. Sé que me quieres, pero, me he dado cuenta que después de compartir varios años de amistad, de conocerte bien y de tener este tiempo juntos, pues, que en verdad quiero estar contigo.

Para Sora era lo mejor escuchar esas palabras. No se había sentido así desde que Yamato le dijo qué es lo que para significaba ser novios.

Con la voz entre cortada decidió hablar. –Es que creo que no era el momento.

-¿Momento?

Sora fijó firmemente su mirada en la de su novio. Buscó la sinceridad que llevaba palpando desde hace tiempo, y nuevamente se armó de valor, para hacer una pregunta que podía cambiar su vida, para bien o para mal.

-¿Fue en serio eso que me dijiste? ¿En serio me amas?

Yamato tomó sus manos tan cual lo hizo cuando pidió ser su novia. Con seriendad, y sin un solo gramo de duda en su interior, habló. –Sora, de verdad te amo, muchísimo, pero no quería decírtelo hasta estar cien por ciento seguro.

-Sí y preferiste gritármelo mientras bailabas tap. –ligeramente molesta pero con una sonrisa por escuchar esas palabras.

-Es que... –el rubio ya estaba rojo –es la verdad. –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos. –Perdona si no fue de la manera más romántica posible. Pero sentí que debí hacerlo. Por un momento pensé que algo podía pasarte, y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaría, sobretodo porque no habría podido decirte lo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo, y que día a día crece cada vez que te veo. En serio te amo, no lo dudes.

-Lo se, yo... también te amo, y también te lo había querido decir antes. Pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. De verdad te amo Yamato, más de lo que debería.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, el beso esperado se hizo presente.

Ya no importaba en donde ni de qué manera Yamato había confesado abiertamente sus sentimiento, lo importante es que lo había hecho, y que poco a poco iría mejorando, pues él ya no estaba solo, estaba con Sora, la chica que derritió el hielo de su corazón para darle otro significado a esos sentimientos que durante tantos años tuvo miedo a expresar por temor a que le fuesen arrebatados.

-Por cierto Matt. Feliz día del amor y la amistad. –mencionó al finalizar ese dulce beso entregándole una pequeña bolsita con chocolates dentro.

Yamato sonrió, no esperaba menos de ella. Y él aprovechó el momento para también darle su pequeño, pero significativo, obsequio. –Feliz día del amor y la amistad, Sora. Hoy es nuestro día.

Esos simples gestos fueron suficientes para que Yamato se son venciera que hacía lo correcto, tal vez no sabía nada sobre romanticismo, ni las mejores maneras de tratar a una chica. Pero sí sabía que ese sentimiento que confesó ese día durante su plan para salvar a su amada, no era nada nuevo, ya lo había descubierto hacía tiempo, y que cada amanecer, crecía y creía, al igual que la esperanza de estar con ella durante toda su vida. Y ver esa sonrisa en ella mientras abría su obsequió, la hizo amarla más, por lo que sin preguntarle siquiera, hizo algo que no había hecho, besarla sin previo aviso.

Es curiosa la manera de expresar sentimientos, pero lo importante es hacerlo, porque nadie tiene seguro tener el tiempo para hacerlo. Seguir lo impulsos del corazón es necesario para dejarlo hablar y gritarlo si es necesario, pero lo importante es decirlo, no importa tanto cómo ni dónde sea, sino la cantidad de emociones y sinceridad de la que dos palabras vayan llenas: TE AMO.

Ese día, sería inolvidable para el rubio y la pelirroja. El primer San Valentín que ambos pasaban, y claro con la esperanza de seguir pasado juntos muchos más. Y ni pensar que ese día terminó después de un gracioso plan hecho por los chicos para salvar a las chicas, justo después de un baile hecho por Yamato.

-Por cierto Matt… ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tap?

.

**Owari**

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como vieron, otro fic sorato con escases de trama, solo no quería pasar inadvertida este día tan especial

Feliz día del sorato!, digo, de Sora y Yamato! A caray, la tercera es la vencida, del día del amor y la amistad!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_**14-02 12**_


End file.
